changeling_o_sonharfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chuck Wood
Chuck Wood nasceu como Charles Pilotowski e morou metade do tempo com sua mãe (que fumava, bebia, apostava e sempre atirava um sanduíche comprado no posto de gasolina para Charlie quando chegava em casa e chamava isso de “jantar”) e metade do tempo com seu pai (que o espancou com uma mangueira de jardim quando ele perdeu seu dever de casa e vendeu sua cama porque - Você não fica aqui tanto tempo assim, então durma no sofá). Charlie suportou isso o máximo que pôde, o que não foi uma coisa legal. Ele passou muito tempo na detenção na escola, e a única ameaça que seus professores podiam fazer, que tivesse em algum tipo de resultado, era que, se ele não estudasse, eles o deixariam de suspensão em casa. Charlie terminou o colegial com uma média C e deixou sua antiga vida, morando de favores graças a seus amigos. Ele dormiu no chão de quartos, morou em um sótão, em um beco e até mesmo na parte de trás da van de um camarada, que ficava parada em uma garagem. Durante este tempo, ele manteve consigo uma série de diários. Todos de capa vermelha, todos com espirais, todos escritos com tinta azul. Seus “pequenos cadernos vermelhos” eram um registro do que lhe aconteceu quando ele tinha 12 anos, do que ele viu, fez e experimentou. Ele os relia toda noite e torcendo os lábios diante de tanta injustiça, e então tomava um ácido ou fumava um baseado e tentava dormir. E então, um dia, do nada, a Crisálida o envolveu e depois o cuspiu pra fora dela, e ele saiu correndo pelas praças e playgrounds do subúrbio, na forma de uma marmota, com um monte de infantes em seus calcanhares, gritando para ele voltar. Ele finalmente descobriu como se tornar humano de novo, encontrou a corte, foi Consignado e assim por diante. Naquela noite, ele foi o convidado especial do duque, ele dormiu em uma cama de verdade pela primeira vez em meses, e leu novamente seus diários (o senescal da corte os recuperou). Charlie - Chuck Wood - percebeu algo que ele nunca foi capaz de ver antes. Sua vida era engraçada pra caramba. Não era engraçada se você levar em conta toda a coisa de família, é claro, mas era hilária se contada da forma certa. Toda a dor e abuso e raiva e horror que ele experimentou era o mesmo tipo de coisa que as pessoas riam nos cinemas, era apenas uma questão de ter a trilha sonora correta. Chuck Wood foi a uma noite de “microfone aberto” naquele fim de semana e se apresentou de forma surreal como um comediante de standup, e ele acabou arrasando (como ele mesmo diz). Ele ainda está morando de favores, ainda é pobre, ainda dorme em becos, mas agora, quando relê seus velhos diários, ele ri alto. Aparência Chuck é um homem branco de 20 e poucos anos. Ele era magro antes de sua Crisálida, mas desde então ele ganhou alguns quilos (já viu uma marmota magra?). Ele tem cabelos e olhos castanhos, dedos manchados de nicotina e bafo de cerveja. Ele normalmente usa jeans, botas e uma camisa de flanela. Outros changelings podem ver suas orelhas e bigodes arredondados e seus dentes proeminentes. Dicas de Interpretação Chuck mente como qualquer outro pooka, mas na verdade ele não ama tanto a arte da enganação. Em vez disso, quase tudo o que ele diz é interpretado, obviamente falso ou completamente sem sentido. Ele mistura metáforas, falas de filmes, peças de teatro, romances e canções de rap dos anos 90, e gera histórias elaboradas sobre sua juventude que parecem verdadeiras (mas, é claro, ele é um pooka). A verdade é que Chuck não sabe ser outra coisa senão um ator; ele não consegue se “desligar” porque ele odeia e teme quem e o que realmente ele é. Ele tenta ser engraçado porque se ele não for engraçado, ele pode se tornar um babaca como seus pais. Características - Iniciante Corte: '''Unseelie '''Legados: '''Esfinge/'Flor '''Aspecto': Estouvado Kith: Pooka Atributos: '''Força 2, Destreza 2, Vigor 2, Carisma 3, Manipulação 5, Aparência 3, Percepção 3, Inteligência 2, Raciocínio 3 '''Talentos: '''Prontidão 2, Empatia 1, Expressão 4 (Comédia de Standup), Intimidação 1, Tino 1, Manha 2, Lábia 2 '''Perícias: Empatia com Animais 2, Condução 2, Etiqueta 1, Furto 1, Performance 3, Furtividade 3, Sobrevivência 1 Conhecimentos: Acadêmicos 2, Computador 1, Política 2 Antecedentes: Sonhadores 5 Artes: Chicana 1, Prestidigitação 1, Piréticas 1 Alçadas: Ator 3, Natureza 2, Acessório 2, Cena 1 Glamour: 5 Força de Vontade: 5 Banalidade: 3 Direitos Inatos: Metamorfose, Confidente Fraqueza: Mentiras Qualidades e Defeitos: Mente Desordenada (-2 pt.), Vício (-3 pt. cigarros) Limiar de Inspiração/Extermínio: '''Destruir Ilusões '''Antítese: '''Deixar um momento sério passar sem uma piada '''Pontos de Experiência: 0 Características - Experiente Corte: Unseelie Legados: Esfinge/Flor Aspecto: Estouvado Kith: Pooka Atributos: Força 2, Destreza 2, Vigor 2, Carisma 3, Manipulação 5, Aparência 3, Percepção 3, Inteligência 2, Raciocínio 3 Talentos: Prontidão 2, Esportes 2, Empatia 1, Expressão 4 (Comédia de Standup), Intimidação 1, Tino 1, Manha 2, Lábia 2 Perícias: Empatia com Animais 2, Condução 2, Etiqueta 1, Armas de Fogo 1, Furto 2, Performance 3, Furtividade 3, Sobrevivência 2 Conhecimentos: Acadêmicos 2, Computador 1, Política 2 Antecedentes: Sonhadores 5 Artes: Outono 3, Chicana 2, Prestidigitação 2, Piréticas 1, Viagem 1 Alçadas: Ator 5, Fada 2, Natureza 2, Acessório 2, Cena 1 Glamour: 5 Força de Vontade: 5 Banalidade: 3 Direitos Inatos: Metamorfose, Confidente Fraqueza: Mentiras Qualidades e Defeitos: Mente Desordenada (-2 pt.), Vício (-3 pt. cigarros) Limiar de Inspiração/Extermínio: Destruir Ilusões Antítese: Deixar um momento sério passar sem uma piada Pontos de Experiência: 75 Citações “Não me chame de marmota¹! Faz tempo que estou aqui”. “Chuck Wood iria atirar madeira se Chuck atirasse madeira. Você me ouviu.”² “Não pergunte.” N.T.¹ - Chuck Wood é uma brincadeira com woodchuck que significa marmota N.T.² - Em inglês se torna uma espécie de travalínguas: "Chuck Wood would chuck wood if Chuck would chuck wood" Categoria:C20 - Personagens Prontos __NAOEDITARSECAO__